Campers
by jedikhaleesi
Summary: They're technically all family, so they all have to be friends. Technically. But sometimes, they're a little more; sometimes, a lot less. And sometimes, they just think. A collection of stories revolving around Camp Half-Blood, and occasionally Camp Jupiter.
1. Chapter 1: When

**Campers**

**Ch. 1: When**

** I know I should totally just be working on my Clone Wars stories, but this idea came up for PJO and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. So... here we go! This is a Tratie fic, cuz I'm more or less a Tratie girl.**

Katie barged into the Hermes cabin, slamming the door behind her. Why the hell was Connor taking pictures of her sisters in their swimsuits while they were suntanning by the lake?

She'd chase him down, but she knew a person who could answer her questions. He hadn't been participating in the photo shoot, for some reason, so he was probably here, snoring his head off.

She looked around at the peacefully sleeping Hermes kids, wondering if she should wake them up or not. It _was_ a Saturday morning, after all, and ten in the morning at that.

Oh well.

"STOLL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Hermes kids all jerked up at once, knocking over computers, glasses, video game controllers, canisters of whipped cream, and _was that Sprite over there?_ The Hermes cabin was never neat, but as Katie grabbed a soda can she was glad they almost never passed cabin inspections.

Someone stumbled up to her- a guy running his hands through his blond hair. And he didn't have a shirt on.

She'd go to Tartarus if those weren't some nice abs.

Familiar brown eyes, still droopy from sleep, focused on her. "Whadja want righnow, Kit-Kat?"

Travis. Damn. Stoll.

And he had _abs._

Katie nearly choked on her Sprite at the realization. Shaking her head to clear it properly, she sputtered, "When did you get abs?"

"WHAT?" the Hermes cabin asked in unison.

Katie slapped herself. What had she just said? She had fully intended to get on Travis' case about Connor, but apparently her mind didn't intend to cooperate with her mouth.

An awkward silence stretched out as Katie blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"When did you start walking around in a bikini?" Travis finally shot back.

The campers erupted in laughter, and she looked down at herself.

"Touché," Katie said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Rings

**Chapter 2: Rings**

** Okay, this is a Chris and Clarisse fic I had ready. It's set when they're older- about 26 or something.**

Chris slid a box across the table to Clarisse, who picked it up and examined it. It was a nice red box that hopefully contained what she'd wanted since she was twenty-two.

Clarisse was twenty-six now.

_Dang, this has been a long time coming,_ she thought, opening the box.

She wasn't disappointed. Inside was a plain bronze ring inlaid with a tiny diamond.

It was so perfect. So pristine. It didn't fit her at all.

"So, marry me?" Chris asked hopefully.

She looked at him, then back at the ring.

"When I feel like I own this ring."

And she put it on the index finger of her left hand.

OooOooO

_the next day_

"Pretty ring you got there, Clarisse," Sherman said, nodding at the shiny bronze band. "From Chris?"

"Yeah."

"It's on the wrong finger," he informed her.

"I'm not engaged," she snapped.

"Yet," he added, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"...Yet," she agreed.

OooOooO

_a few months later_

Clarisse inspected her ring. What she saw pleased her.

There was a long scratch where Percy hadn't been too careful with Riptide. A few scuffed areas from where she'd practiced fighting with her fists. (Not necessarily on dummies.)

She liked it.

She felt like she owned it.

She moved it to the ring finger of her left hand.

OooOooO

"Hey, Clarisse, where's your ring?" Percy asked, looking at her index finger, which was pointed threateningly at him.

She unfolded her whole hand, starting to smile.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments, and then he smiled. "Congrats."


	3. Chapter 3: Invincible

**Chapter 3: Invincible**

**Really people? No reviewing love? :( Please, please review.**

** This fic explores what Percy might feel if he and Annabeth ever broke up.**

If there is one thing Percy has learned from having jumped into the Styx, it's that no one's invincible.

Not him, not Luke, not Kronos, not his father.

The lesson comes back to him because the one person he thought would always be there for him has deserted him and left him to die miserably.

Annabeth has dumped him.

That one place he has always left open for everyone to see- his heart- is now a great, gaping hole in his chest.

He's not invincible.

It only took a few words to strike him down.

At least Luke died honorably, with friends who cared and loved him.

Him? He'd die a bitter old man, still angry and hurt from one rejection in the far-off past.

And he'll always remember one thing.

No one's invincible.

** Yeah, really short. That's my style. Don't worry! I shall update again very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: 23 Things Reyna Hates

**23 Things Reyna Hates**

**I'm finally back! Inspiration just hit me :P so I had to do this. Anyways, ASP people, don't hate me! I'm working on it, I promise. I just haven't gotten a lot of computer access :(**

1) Reyna hates the sight of the _Argo_ coming back from their field trip to Greece and Rome.

2) She really hates the reason why she hates the above- him.

3) He's always managed to make her heart go too fast.

4) And when the below happens, she really despises the way Piper looks at her funny, like the daughter of Aphrodite can hear her heart practically exploding.

5) She really hates the way he strides up to her, all confident and macho now.

6) And the way he's gained a few inches on her.

7) Gods, she hates the way her heart thumps with him around.

8) She doesn't like that goofy smile that melts her brain.

9) Or the stupid smile she sends right back, without hesitation.

10) And definitely not Piper's smirk.

11) Annabeth's "back off, bitch" glare as she wraps her arms around Percy is neither necessary nor nice.

12) Reyna really hates walking them around Camp Jupiter, because everybody's settled down quickly except Valdez- which means she has to walk around awkwardly with him.

13) She hates the way he woke her up at midnight.

14) And the way she immediately agreed to go on a "midnight stroll" with him, as he put it. Without any resistance.

15) That smile is so hard to resist. Which is exactly why she loathes it.

16) Did she mention she despises her face for blushing when he takes her hand? Apparently it's too dark to see.

17) For some reason, her brain decides to hate the fact that he lets go when the moon comes out.

18) And that he's pulling her into a random supply closet and kissing her, and beginning a makeout session- okay, never mind, she doesn't hate that.

19) She does abhor the fact that Percy and Annabeth, ready for their own makeout session, find them curled up together (still in the supply closet).

20) And Annabeth's relieved smile.

21) Not to mention Piper's humongous, evil smirk at breakfast.

22) Reyna really hates that Leo chooses that awkward moment to ask her out.

23) And that she squeals- _squeals_- and says yes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Loners Club

**Chapter 5- The Loners Club**

**Summary: After being yelled at by their so-called "friends", Leo and Reyna start a club. And a friendship.**

"Hey, Reyna, can we talk to you?" Annabeth asked, standing in the doorway of her room on the _Argo._

"We?" Reyna asked sharply, only seeing the blonde.

Piper stepped up from behind her friend. "Me too."

"All right," she answered, looking back down at the humongous pile of paperwork on her desk.

The scratching of her pen filled the sudden silence, until Annabeth said, "Reyna, we would appreciate it if you'd stay away from our boyfriends on this trip."

"Easily done," she replied, trying not to let little spears of hurt get through to her. Jason's and her relationship hadn't even started before he met Piper, and as for Percy, he had outright rejected her. They would completely ignore her this trip with their real girlfriends around. And yet Piper and Annabeth were specially making sure she didn't do anything? _Most caring people around._

"Just a warning," Piper added, smiling sheepishly. "We can totally be friends now, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Reyna said, the spears definitely stuck in her stomach. _We'll be best friends forever._

**reynapipermcleanannabethchasereyna**

"Dude, we gotta talk," Percy said, startling Leo.

"Okay," he answered, setting the _Argo _on autopilot. "Just you and me?"

"No, all of us," came Jason's very annoyed voice.

_What did I do? _he wondered.

Percy slung his arm around Leo's shoulders and led him to the middle of the deck, where their friends were sitting.

The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Leo nervously fiddling with his fingers in anticipation.

"Look, Leo," Frank started, "I don't really feel comfortable when you flirt with Hazel."

"Or Piper," Jason added.

"Or Annabeth," the son of Poseidon put in.

"It's not like they pay attention to it," Leo said, confused.

"Yeah, but they're _our_ girlfriends, not yours."

"So what do you want me to do about it then?"

"Stop it," Jason said forcefully. "It's annoying and rude and it makes everyone irritated."

He tried not to feel hurt by his supposed "best friend"'s words. "Okay. I'll stop. But we're still friends, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Percy exclaimed.

"Of course!" the son of Zeus finished.

_Great, because for a second there you had me frightened_, he thought sarcastically.

**leovaldezpercyjacksonjasongracefrankzhangleovaldez **

Reyna watched from where the staircase met the deck as Valdez's so-called "friends' patted him on the back and quietly passed her, murmuring 'good night, praetor' as they went past, swinging Sprites and, in Percy's case, a blue Pepsi.

Her boots thudded softly against the deck, and she noticed the Latino boy's shoulders tense up.

She cleared her throat. "Your friends get you down?"

"What an understatement," he shot back.

Folding her legs neatly and sweeping the folds of her toga underneath her, Reyna sat down next to him. "I understand."

All the tension left him, and Valdez buried his head in his hands. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Ditto."

They sat in silence. She undid her braid and did it again, her fingers weaving the strands quickly.

"We should start some sort of club," the son of Hephaestus said, lifting his head out of his hands and smiling slightly.

Reyna looked down at her jeans, fiddling with the hem. _How do I say this... how do I say this... _"What about a friendship?"

**Aww... a kind of a Leyna moment there. And for people who are wondering- I did delete chapter 4. Didn't really like it that much. So there you go. **


End file.
